A Peek Inside the Band
by Drarryloverangel57
Summary: Harry gets a chance to see his fav band in concert, w/backstage passes. During the concert, he catches the blondes eye, who will do anything to get those green eyes out of his memory. Slut!Draco, Virgin!Harry M for lemons and language inside summary-PERM HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowling owns all, I am just a random person who decided to use her characters for my own entertainment!

**Summary- **Harry finally gets into the band of his dreams, the Burning Phoenix after winning backstage passes, and shows off his bass groove. Along the way, he experiences groupies, parties and...Draco Malfoy, and possibly love, if he gets Draco to let him in. 

_Chapter 1: Going Out_

Harry was so excited! Tonight was the night he was going to see his favorite band in concert, rocking out all his favorite songs, and sit in _front row _seats, _and_ has backstage passes to meet the band while they are chilling. Harry had a feeling he'd get everything he's ever wanted, and then some!

Harry's idol was Draco Malfoy, a.k.a, the lead guitarist of the Burning Phoenix. Draco could, even before super stardom, draw attention to himself as soon as he stepped into the room, usually decked out in black and silver, with maybe a touch red, contrasting greatly against his pale skin, while illuminating it, giving it a slight sparkle. Another thing that caught your eyes about him would be his mercury eyes that seem to darken or light up with his mood, which is probably why his eyes are usually a shade of dull, bored granite.

Draco was known for his reputation with women. And men. He slept with women and men left and right, yet know one knew the true reason behind his promiscuity. Harry suspected it was to live up to his dad's old reputation of being a skirt chaser when he was a rock star.

Draco wasn't the only one in the band, however. There was Pansy, who was the singer and sometimes the keyboard player. Pansy was an attractive, petite brunette what was a like and not alike Draco in many ways. Like Draco, she was kind of loose, but unlike Draco, her conquests weren't conquests at all, but boyfriends. Even though she was loose, the girl had standards.

The rest of the members included Blaise Zabini on drums, and Theo Nott on the bass. Blaise and Nott were also very attractive, and had many choices on the girls they wanted, but these two tended to have steadier girlfriends than the others.

All in all, they made a great music, which made great CD's and in turn got great amounts of fans and admirers. And Harry, Ron, and Hermione got to meet them. All because Harry was the twentieth caller on KHOG radio show giving away tickets and backstage passes in honor of the Burning Phoenix's tour. Ending right here in England, their hometown.

Now, Harry stood in front of the mirror, as he had for several hours, getting his outfit right. Now, he was sporting a tight-fitting, long-sleeved green shirt under a leather vest. On his tan legs, he had on a dark green, snug trousers . Tonight, he broke out his chain necklace over the green shirt. Harry fixed his white streak of his bangs, when a heavy-handed pounding on his door broke him out of his reverie.

Harry opened the door to his best mate and roommate, Ron Weasley, who's arm was wrapped around his girlfriend, and Harry's other friend, Hermione. His friend was wearing his trademark plaid shirt over a solid long-sleeved shirt, and his hair flat down, unlike Harry's, showing off his blood-red streaks.

"You ready, guys?" Harry inquired, more than anxious to get to the stadium already.

"Of course, mate. Let's go before 'Mione makes us go back to her room to change for the umpteenth time again. Even you are not as much of a diva as she can get." But Ron's words were contradicted by his fond smile when he looked as his girlfriend.

"'Mione, you look great." Harry complimented as he casually checked her out. She did in fact look good in her outfit. She was wearing these jeans that were cut off on one leg, making it look like shorts, but on the other, was a full pant leg. Covering her torso was a white see through shirt with a red camisole underneath. "We all look good. Now can we leave?" Hermione and Ron laughed, and Harry led them out of the apartment Ron and Harry shared and to his car.

With Harry in the front, driving, he cranked up the radio and chose his favorite Burning Phoenix CD to get him in the mood for the concert. The whole way, all three passengers in the car sang along to each song.

Oh, it was going to be an eventful night.

A/N-How do you think this should pan out? I still haven't ironed out all the details yet. Any ideas? If I get enough suggestions/reviews, maybe I can get the next chapter up soon, since I already have that in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-A tribute to me- The song the band sings later on during the concert was made by...you guessed it! Me! The song is called Flammable, and I did not take it from any band. I thought of it myself while looking at a a piece of paper that I set on fire lol. Enjoy!

Draco had his head propped on his hands as he leaned back on he bed. His eyes wandered to the many different patterns on the ceiling. His bandmates called him loose, fast and a whore, probably half-playfully. Draco wouldn't have it any other way.

"Fuck!" he hissed, as the broad working on his member accidentally bit him. He was so used to the feeling, and lost in his thoughts, he even forgot she was there. "What did I say about teeth? You know what? Forget it! I have to get ready." The girl jumped up from his deflating member. She stood there, unsure of what to do next. "Leave me, I said!" He snapped, and she quickly hustled to get out of there, already warned in the tabloids from quotes of his previous conquests about his temper. He was rumored to switch from pleasured and euphoric to irritated and hot headed in a hot second.

Draco laid back in bed, not bothering to pull his pants back up. For some reason, nothing felt as good as it used to. When he and his friends agreed to start this band, he had a different girl on his arm or guy in his band, and he loved it. Now, about three years later, the twenty five year old believes the situation is still the same. And that's why Draco is so...Draco couldn't find the right word or emotion, about whoring himself out, and liking it, to keep up appearances.

He was known as one of the sexiest man in the band, always with some person on his arm. People lusted over him, some mistake it for love. Men and women wanted him, and kids wanted to be like him when they grew up. In fact, he started his reputation by screwing everyone in his band. Then, the more popular the band got, and the more people he fooled around with, the more people threw themselves at him.

_Whatever, _he thought as he got up to get ready for tonight's concert. He picked out his favorite black turtleneck with a silver trimming on the neck and cuffs, and inserted his snake earring that seemed to coil around his lobe. After squeezing into his silver trousers with black racing stripes, he headed out to the living room of the loft he shared with his friends to go meet said band members so they could get ready to pile into the tour bus.

When Draco walked out, he found Blaise curled up on the couch with his girlfriend, Astoria or something. They were currently making out, but not in a hurried manner. Draco cleared his throat and Astoria seemed ready to jump out of her skin, but Blaise held her closer to his chest and glared at Draco. Draco dismissed it with a flourish of his calloused, yet elegant hand.

"Blaise, if you are finished playing tongue hockey with your...girlfriend can we finish boarding on the bus now?" Draco whined, choking out the word 'girlfriend' like it was cursed."Everyone else is on the bus and ready."

Just then, a brown haired girl rushed from her room, putting the finishing touches on her outfit and checking them in the front room mirror, and rushed out side to the bus.

Blaise sighed as the door closed. "Yea, when Pansy is on the bus before you, then it's time to hustle before she leaves you." He pulled Astoria to her feet and grabbed his drumsticks on the way out the door.

Draco left as well, pausing at the door to look at the couch that transformed into a pull out bed. That was were he 'slept' with his conquests, slept being a relative term, because if he could help it, the blonde never let conquests stay the night, or fool around in his room to avoid them getting too close. Draco had this fleeting thought about someday sharing his real bed with someone, and letting them sleep over, maybe more than once. But that thought was chased after his dad's words he lived by before he met his mother: "Never let someone get too close, they will hurt you in the end." With that, Draco locked the door and jogged to the bus.

Harry was psyched! Okay, the opening, no-named band wasn't the high point of the night, but they were the opening act for what got Harry's blood pumping, his sweat flowing and his adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was in the front row watching No-Name garage band start taking their rental equipment and second hand speakers to prepare for the main event, and Harry was getting restless. Granted, this was the interlude, and Hermione and Ron tried to get him to go with them to get a few beers and some glo-sticks for when the lights when dim, but the stubborn punk wanted to observe the band setting up, and, after several minutes later, excited green eyes got as he wished as he witnessed two dark-haired men being bossed around by a petite, but probably very intimidating, female. Pansy Parkinson, of course. The men carrying the speakers were Theo and Blaise. Harry searched the stage once, twice for the pouty blonde, and was not disappointed when he waltzed out from backstage and jumped to stand on the speaker, almost resulting in two very handicapped band members. Harry chuckled, and being in the front row, and one of the only people present at the time resulted in all eyes on stage turning to a suddenly bashful and red boy in the stands. Harry tentatively met each of their eyes, starting with chocolate and ending with mercury. But, somehow, when emerald met a stormy, calculating gray, the dark-haired boy couldn't look away. Draco cocked his head to the side slightly, his eyes running up and down the fit, tan body of the younger boy, before meeting his eyes seconds later. Even from that distance away, Harry knew the older man was checking him out, but didn't know what the blonde head and the gray eyes were seeing and thinking, and putting together, but he hoped it was good. Who wouldn't want to make a lasting impression on their idol?

Finally, the moment between the two passed as Pansy snapped her freshly manicured fingers in front of gray eyes, and Ron's large hand passed in front of green. The two snapped back to reality. How long have they been transfixed in the other's eyes? An hour? A few minutes? Or had that glance been as long as the fleeting ones Harry had given the rest of the band members, but his attraction to the certain guitar player, and excitement of meeting him, of finally setting eyes on his, and mostly everyone's idol had his the speed of his comprehension of what he saw set on 'Freeze and Enjoy The View'?

Harry shook the temporary paralysis off, but preserved the memories of these world known gray eyes and calculating stare fixed on _him _in his brain as he accepted the awaiting beer from Hermione, who complained about her hand about to freeze off. Harry looked away as Ron tenderly took the bushy-haired girl's said hand and kissed it. He did not need the image of his friend being turned on when Ron kisses and sucks her fingers-Harry shuddered. When he thought they were done, he turned around to shush them as the lights dimmed and the crowd went wild in anticipation when the members of the Burning Phoenix appeared.

"Put it over here, brick heads!" Pansy ordered to a slacking Blaise and Nott who were doing groupie duties and carrying everyone's expensive gear on stage. "I mean, seriously, we have a gig in about ten minutes! Hurry. Up!" The boys grunted angrily, but said nothing, in fear of what she might do if they questioned her orders.

"We'd get set up faster if the Princess hadn't just _gotten her nails done_, and the Ice Prince took a break from brooding and sulking." Blaise muttered, thanking God that Pansy was preoccupied with checking her nails at the moment. Theo, not being a man of many words, just snorted in agreement.

Finally, said Ice Prince sauntered out from hiding in his dark corner backstage to come assess the work. Or so one thought, because the two boys, practically buried under the speaker were almost crushed, and who every heard of a band with a paralyzed drummer and bass player with all his fingers broken off? Psht-no one! But, they were a hairs length away from that horrid fate, all because Draco wanted to show off and jump on their burden.

So softly, later on they tried to figure out exactly how they heard it in the first place, was a melodious chuckle that seemed to come from the vacated front row. The gang liked to set up when the fans weren't screaming at then, so they could do it thoroughly, which is why most of the stadium was empty. The band shared a glance before simultaneously turning to the source of the cute sound, a short, handsome green eyed teenager stood there, with his hand over his mouth, as if he just realized he made that noise out loud.

Bright, startled green eyes locked with each of the band members before settling on the Ice Prince. A thought passed through the remaining members' minds, a simultaneous mental roll of they eyes followed by an unsurprised _of course. _

Draco was transfixed and rooted to the ground by those revealing jewel-like eyes, as much as the younger boy seemed to be with his hopefully concealed everything. But even those naked eyes, that bore all of his emotions for everyone to see, was still an enigma to the blonde. He saw deep in those jewels awe, surprise, adoration and frequently confusion, like why is someone like _him _was even devoting his time to even _notice_ someone like the dark-haired boy himself.

The two must've stood there for hours, just mesmerized by the other's eyes, and could've stood there for the rest of the night, fuck the concert, but Pansy snapped him out of his trance, which the Prince did not like, but when he turned back, he saw more people piling back in, the air cackling with anticipation and excitement, and the dark-haired young man's back was turned to his friends, clearly disgusted with the show of affection between the two, and as he took is beer. Draco, finally convinced the boy would not look back at him again, turned to put on his guitar, missing another glance from said younger boy.

_Ugh, stop looking at him, _Draco mentally scolded himself. _Out of possibly _thousands _of fans screaming your name, you chose him to-. _His thoughts were interrupted as Pansy walked to the mike to say the stereotypical rock star greetings, 'How are ya'll doing? Are you ready to rock?' and all that. Draco got his guitar ready as Pansy turned to them to announce the first song, and Theo did his clicking count off thing on his sticks, and they launched into the first song.

Pansy addressed the crowd, and everyone shouted back an answer, and when she thought it was sufficient enough, the singer turned to face her band, and Theo began the song by hitting his drumsticks together. At that signal, he began to drum out the beat, and after a few measures, the bass joined in, setting the tone and speed of the song, and finally the beat and harmony was met with a melody as the guitar joined in as Pansy started to sing. They started off with the song, Clear as Mud, and the crowd went wild, as if they weren't already screaming their heads off before.

Several times Harry caught the blonde looking down at him, or, he could've sworn he did, because every time green eyes sought out the stormy gray ones he felt on him, Draco was looking in straight out in front of him, in the general direction of the crowd, or singing back up into the mike, or looking at his guitar as he shredded on it, but never at Harry.

Hermione started to catch on, and was worried for her friend. She knew the full extent of the rumors that circulated about the notorious skirt chaser. Her best friend, Lavender Brown was one of his latest catches this month. She heard in excruciating detail of how he made you feel like the one, the first one to break through his ice exterior, the first one to spend the night with the notorious Ice Prince. The blonde, apparantly had fingers and a tongue like no other, and when he entered you, it was like time itself had stopped, and all the pleasure in the world fell upon you. But, there was the niggling fact that barely broke through the pleasure, that when he was in his ministrations-which, rumor has it, he only did it for the return pleasure-he was distant, and cold, and would never look at you.

In the throes of pleasure and passion, he would encourage you with loving words, and would say he loved you, and you were the best he'd ever had just to make you want to please him ever more. As soon as he was done, reality sunk in, he threw you out of bed, no hair off of his back. When it happened to Lavender, she said the shock broke through the post-coital bliss and she joined the ranks of the many men and women Draco had screwed , and hated his guts ever since.

Hermione knew what would happen while they hung out backstage-the blonde could try to get in her best friend's pants. Harry was way too innocent, and looked up to the older man, to understand his innuendoes, and wouldn't want to ward off his advances, if it means his idol talked to him.

The next time Draco glanced over at Harry, and he wasn't paying attention, Hermione shot him her best death glare, intensified by her eyeliner, to tell him that she would be watching him, and looking out for her best friend. The guitarist gave a sexy, reassuring, _totally phony_ smile that Hermione didn't believe for a moment. She sneered at him and flicked him off, and he must've chuckled at her audacity, because his lithe body shook briefly, his expression saying, _I'm going to sleep with your best friend, and there's nothing you can do about it._The song ended, and Draco did a mocking bow towards the trio, and winked at Harry, who flushed for the hundredth time that night as Ron nudged him with his elbow in a _duuude he's looking at you_ way. Draco then blew him a kiss as Pansy announced their last song, the highlight of their tour, Flammable. Which made sense, because the tour was called Burnt Up.

The lights dimmed, and torches lit up, one by one around the stage, and a large flame appeared on the screen behind them, and a large phoenix formed out of the fire as they began their song. Pansy closed her eyes, as if she was concentrating on the heartbreak that radiated from the song.

_**You used to be the flame to my candle**_

_**You had the power to ignite the warmth in me**_

_**Then all of a sudden the warmth stopped coming**_

_**After I saw you in bed with her**_

_**Then I knew the flame had died!**_

_**The shattered remains of my heart **_

_**are still quite flammable**_

_**And now when I just look at you, the flame still ignites my heart**_

_**As it burns, As it burns,**_

_**We all found out**_

_**After that day...That I'm still quite flammable, That I'm still quite flammable**_

_**I lay in bed and cry my toxic tears...**_

_**I lay in bed, and cry my toxic...**_

_**Im quite flammable, Im quite flammable**_

_**The pieces of my heart, wither away...Flammable**_

_**The pieces of my heart...wither away...Flammable**_

_**As I cry my toxic tears...**_

All throughout the song, Draco and Harry's eyes were locked in a heated staring contest, daring the other to look away, to break the spell the emotions of the song put them in. As Pansy wailed out the last chorus of the song, Draco was giving off a positively seducing, 'come hither' vibe. Harry thanked his lucky _everything _that he got backstage passes.

A/N-And there you have it! The second chapter! and it was pretty long... compared to all my other chapters, that is. Hope ya like it! __


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-To all my fans, today is my redemption day. I posted on Boarding School Disaster, and going to introduce a short story called Opposite Attract, Duh soon. Hope you like it!

Harry felt like an anxious fan girl as he stood in front of the Burning Phoenix's dressing room. It was a big room with a house set up with the common room branching out to at least five different rooms. Each band member had their own room.

The only thing that kept him from barging in there now was that he didn't want to face the band alone. Ron and Hermione left him to go to the bathroom to wallow in his nerves, and let the butterflies practically eat him alive from inside out. But, without his friends around to bother him about it, Harry got a chance to revel in his thoughts about earlier that night. First off, why was Draco staring at him the whole night? Maybe for laughing at his haughty actions when his band was setting up? But that couldn't be it…there was too much…intensity behind his stares, not anger or annoyance at Harry. Secondly, why was Hermione looking between them, shooting warning death glares at Draco and something close to pity and concerned glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking? Then, she shifted back to her usual fierce determined look when he caught her looking at him that usually means she's trying to solve something out.

Thinking about the events helped him come to a realization. Harry had heard about Lavender's one-night stand with the brooding blonde rock star from Hermione, as she explained her reason of being wary of him. She was trying to protect him from the flirtatious, and all around promiscuous man. Draco had his molten mercury eyes set on Harry, and from what he gathered from the rumors circulating, the blonde rarely does not get what he wants, being the spoiled prat he is. Well, Harry isn't going to give into any future advances; he wasn't going to crumble under the intensity of those normally cold grey eyes that seemed to spark when he saw Harry for the first time; and he definitely was not going to fall for his persuasive charms.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to come in, Green Eyes?" said a silky voice, the last one Harry wanted to hear at this point, if wanted to be resistant of his charm and build mental walls.

Harry steeled himself before turning around to meet an amused rock star leaning against the door frame, an elegant eyebrow raised as he blatantly checked Harry out again. The younger boy looked even better up close. You could see his tone body, flat stomach and washboard abs that were so well defined through his tight, forest green shirt, which matches his blazing eyes that were full of the same intensity Draco felt as they locked eyes. Finally, his eyes so very well complimented his dark brown, almost black, sexily disheveled locks. But Draco felt something was off as he saw those eyes were bright with determination. He groaned inwardly. Of course this wasn't going to be easy, this boy wasn't going to be swayed in the near future. He must've done his homework, and Draco mentally accepted the challenge. After all, he had come here looking for one, and this boy seemed to be one of the only people to give it to him.

"I was waiting for my friends," Harry said, struggling to keep the edge in his voice and willing it not to crack or tremble in the presence of he looked up to and now knew wanted him. Harry can't show any wavering in his will, because Draco would find any chink in his armour and attack it. But little did he know that the more he resisted, the more Draco persisted. "They went to the bathroom."

"Oh, the ones that were sitting next to you? By the way they were flirting through the set, I doubt they are just 'going to the bathroom,'" the blonde said smugly. "So why don't you wait in here, make yourself comfortable while you wait, Green Eyes? I bet anything the couch in here is more comfortable than the wall you are leaning on."

"Yea, probably. But I really think I should wait-" Harry seriously thought he was holding up nicely, but apparently Draco must've seen some hole in his defense and snuck in like the snake his personality was modeled after.

Next thing he knew, Harry was in the door, and standing in the middle of the common room, his wrist being squeezed by the long, pale fingers that pulled him in.

"What about my friends? They'll be back soon…" Harry was fishing for any excuse to get away from the strange tingling feeling shooting up his arm, seemingly from the contact his skin made with guitar-calloused fingers.

Draco slowly rolled his head over to Harry's general direction to shoot him an exasperated look. "Then we will send them in. Just try to relax, grab a beer or something, and sit while I bring the rest out to meet you." With that, the pale figure gracefully lanked out of the common room.

_So now he's trying to get me drunk...Well, I'll just have one while I wait…_Harry thought. As he grabbed the beer out of the mini fridge Draco had pointed out to him the tall man walked back into the room, followed by a reluctant Theo, a midly interested Blaise, and an excited Pansy. A long hand was extended towards Harry as Draco introduced him.

"Guys, this is…" He raised his eyebrow at Harry again.

"Uh, Harry. Harry Potter," he managed to croak out without too much hesitation.

"Yes, Harry Potter. He presumably won the radio contest, along with his friends, who should be here any moment-" His words were like a cue for Harry's flustered and disheveled friends to come stumbling in, hand in hand. Draco gave Harry a smug, yet amused glance that said _told you so, _which Harry rolled his eyes at.

"Sorry we're late…we got caught up-" Ron tried t explain, getting an elbow in the ribs. There was silence as Ron and Hermione tried to make themselves more presentable, and less post-bathroom shag.

Of course, the first to break the silence was the ever chatty Pansy.

"Oh my God! I love your pants! Here did you get those?" she squealed as she looked appraisingly at the normally bushy haired girl's outfit. After the ice was broken, Pansy and Hermione went to Pansy's dressing room to talk clothes. Ron hung back with Blaise and Theo to debate drums verses bass, leaving Harry with his new suitor.

Draco strolled over to the couch Harry previously vacated, and crossed his legs, looking expectantly at the nervous-looking young man. He patted the vacant area on the couch next to him, as if inviting a puppy up onto the bed. _He kinda looks cute like that, all nervous and flustered. I just hope he doesn't make this too easy for me, _Draco thought as Harry hesitated for a moment before sitting as far away from Draco as the loveseat would allow.

So Draco decided to engage him in conversation, but didn't know the boy well enough to talk about his life, so he chose a topic they both knew and loved. Him.

"How was the show?" The blonde inquired, subtly, yet not, leaning into the boy, who's name he knew, but escaped him at the moment. He decided to dub him Green Eyes.

"It's Harry," the boy said, a touch irritated, though his body betrayed him by sending a flow of blood to his cheeks as his said eyes met Draco's. "The concert was…amazing." Mostly referring to the private conversation there eyes were having all throughout.

"Hmm. That's nice. I like you, Green Eyes. They shy ones are the most fun to chase. I love the way they blush at everything," Draco purred as he ran his finger down the pink tinged cheek, which resulted in them turning a darker shade of red. But this time, those expressive eyes flashed in challenge. He was not_ shy._

The dangerous brightening of the younger boy's verdant eyes made Draco pull away triumphantly.

_Maybe this wont be all _that _easy…_

*/ /*/ */

Back in Pansy's room, after they had chatted incessantly about clothes, Pansy leaned over to gaze at the other girl at her to gauge her reaction as she said, "So, what's going on with your pretty friend and Draco?"

Chocolate eyes widened. Being a bookworm, she was not used to not being the only one to catch onto something. "Why do you say that?" she replied, trying to gain some ground. "Did you see something?"

Pansy was also slightly surprised. This girl caught onto what he had almost immediately. "Yea, during your break, while we set up, your little friend was there, watching us act like the family we are. Draco did something, and he laughed, causing all of us to stare at him. But during the gig, it seemed like Drake was the only one with an extended interest in the other boy."

Hermione nodded along during the story, and paused before speaking again. She wanted to know something, but, seeing as she was talking to Draco's closest friend, it seemed like a good and bad idea to bring it up. "Should I-we-let this go on? Malfoy hurt one of my friends the same way he does every girl, and some guys," She paused again to breathe. "What I mean is- "

Pansy interrupted. "Should we step back? Maybe. I agree, he does treat his trysts with such disrespect. I would hate to see your friend get hurt. If you don't mind me saying-your friend seems like he could handle someone like Draco-hell, even give him a run for his money." Pansy looked thoughtful for a moment. "In fact, I've never seen him look at anyone with that much passion or interest, as well as for that long…Maybe Harry would be good for him."

The other girl let go of some of her prejudice against the lanky blonde, and though she still wanted to protect her best friend, she reluctantly agreed. "We should get them together. I haven't seen Harry that passionate about someone, and he positively looks up to Ma-Draco. We could try to nudge them along, and keep an eye on them. Either of them is likely to botch things up if things happen to fast," Hermione suggested. Pansy nodded her professionally made head.

"You know, you are kinda cool, Bookworm."

"Call me Hermione," she said, preening inside eat the compliment. Pansy nodded again.

"Partners in crime, Hermione?" the other girl asked, holding her hand out for a fist bump.

"Partners in crime." They bumped fists. "This'll be fun."

*/*/*/

A/N-Thanks for still holding out for me if you did! Look out for my newest fic, Opposites Attract, Duh.


End file.
